


Flustered

by indigoire



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: I just love nervous Cad so much, M/M, Pre-Relationship, he's never had a crush before this is all so new to him, painfully innocent moments here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoire/pseuds/indigoire
Summary: Three times Caduceus Clay found himself flustered by Caleb Widogast, and one time Caleb was flustered by him.





	Flustered

They were in a real jam this time. Caduceus was running out of spells and the enemies just kept coming. Caduceus wasn't looking forward to being killed by lizardfolk, but all he could do was keep standing. Everyone else around him looked really rough. 

Suddenly there was a wall of flame between him and the enemy, separating the group and from their attacking foes neatly. Caduceus immediately looked around for Caleb, but suddenly found the ground rising to meet him. He staggered, almost falling, until a giant hand gently picked him up. 

Caduceus looked up into the enormous face of his rescuer, Caleb, and saw a tired smile grace Caleb's now gargantuan features. 

"Easy there, Herr Clay, I'll keep you safe." 

Caleb used his pinky to brush Cad's hair out of his face, as if he were a doll, and then he was suddenly being tucked away into a hidden pocket in Caleb's coat. 

Caleb's coat smelled of earth and the man's natural scent, and something about it both calmed and flustered Caduceus. He sat down within the confines of the pocket, willing away his blush and trying not to mess with the long lock of hair that had been pushed behind his ear. 

Soon Caduceus was joined by the rest of the group, as Caleb cast Reduce on the rest of the party, stowing them all away on his person as he made an expeditious retreat. When they all returned to normal within the hour (after Caleb had got away and turned out his pocket), Caduceus pretended he had been calm the entire time. 

And if he kept thinking about Caleb's large gentle hands, well, no one but him and the Wildmother knew it. 

\---

It was so nice to come to a town with proper shops. Caduceus hadn't yet gotten used to civilization, but he'd grown appreciative of it, if it meant nice sleeping quarters, warm baths, and places he could buy decent cooking supplies. He could Create Food and Water all he pleased, but making something delicious with that food was important to him. 

Caduceus had just left a shop that sold pots and pans and other kitchenware, when he almost ran smack dab into Caleb. 

"Mister Caleb," Caduceus intoned politely. "Did you want to have a look around as well?" Caduceus tried to step aside to let Caleb go through the door. Caleb stepped to the same side at the same time, as if letting Caduceus by. Puzzled, Caduceus moved to the other side of the doorway. Caleb did as well, in sync. 

"No, uh, Caduceus, I wanted to speak with you actually." 

Caduceus laughed at his own cluelessness. "Oh, well, why don't we go somewhere to sit down?"

Caleb shook his head. "No no, it won't take but a moment. I have a gift for you, Mister Clay." 

That surprised Caduceus. Caleb was not the gift-giving type, as far as he could tell. 

Well. Caleb had given him the periapt. But Caduceus had figured that was a one time thing. A lovely gesture on Caleb's part, with no follow up expected. 

So Caleb's words surprised Caduceus, and bizarrely enough sent his heart thumping. "For me?"

Caleb held up a small box. "For you, my friend. With my compliments." 

Heart now racing, Caduceus took the box gingerly, and, under Caleb's watchful eye, slowly opened it. 

In the box were three small tins of loose tea. Each claimed to have a regional flavor, with floral and woody notes. 

"I must admit I bought it for myself as much as you. I thought we could share a cup sometime later."

Caduceus could feel a ridiculous grin spread across his face. "I would greatly enjoy that." 

"Sometime soon, then!" Caleb smiled, saluted Caduceus jauntily, before turning and walking away. 

As soon as he was out of sight, Caduceus held the tins close to his chest and breathed deeply to slow his rapid heartbeat. 

\---

Some days were better than others. Some days they got to have a picnic in the sun under an oak tree by a lake. Some days they spent all morning trekking through the rain between towns before finding a small cave to take shelter in and get a break from the deluge. 

Some days they had buttery danishes and crisp golden apples for lunch. Some days they had days old rations they had to eat before they went bad. Today was the latter sort of day, Caduceus mused. He had picked up something fresh during their journey though. He rustled through his pack before he came up with some slightly squashed watercress. He'd been foraging as the group made their way through the wilderness, and the cress was a lucky find, along with some good mushrooms. 

He sliced off a hunk of not quite stale bread from the bottom of his pack, and then another. He sprinkled a bit of spices on each slice of bread, before sandwiching his entire stash of watercress. 

Seated on a rock, in a cave, with rain pouring outside and the murmurs of his camp-mates within, Caduceus began to eat his leaf sandwich, with absolute relish.

"Mister Clay, what are you doing over here away from the group?" Caleb's hand on his shoulder startled Caduceus enough that he almost began to choke, so caught up was he in his sandwich. He began to cough instead of answering. 

"Ah, made yourself a little treat, eh? I'll keep it between you and me. It's been a while since I've had a good cress sandwich myself!"

Caduceus swallowed carefully before he spoke. "I thought only I'd enjoy this particular morsel." 

Caleb laughed without humor. "Haven't you heard watercress called 'the poor man's bread'? Much easier to find than bread itself." 

Caduceus stared up at Caleb. He pondered over how best to respond. What would draw Caleb out of his shell and make him talk about himself? What could Caduceus say to make Caleb trust him?

He was so busying thinking he almost didn't notice Caleb leaning forward--only to snatch a bite of Caduceus's own sandwich!

"Hey!" Caduceus exclaimed, but Caleb was already darting across the cave, a mischievous grin on his face, chewing intently as he went. 

Caduceus huffed, unwilling to chase after the wizard, and hunched over on his rock. His hands shook slightly at the sight of cheeky Caleb's teeth marks touching his own on his sandwich. He quickly finished his meal and tried to focus on the sound of steadily pouring rain instead. 

\---

Ohh, today was a good day. Caleb had been lucky enough to find a decent bookshop in this podunk Empire town, and what's more, he'd been able to obtain two used spellbooks, with enough money to actually buy them and have coin left over. Caduceus had accompanied him, claiming to be looking for a cookbook for new recipe ideas. Caduceus was a calming presence beside Caleb, happily carrying his own heavy book and a few odds and ends from other parts of the market square. Even the rain from earlier had cleared up, and the two strolled peacefully through the street, heading back to rest of the group at the inn. However, to reach their dwelling they had to cross the market itself, and with the rain gone the town was out full force. 

The market was packed full of people, hustling and bustling everywhere, and Caduceus and Caleb were struggling to make their way through the crowd, when a stranger ran into Caleb's arm, hard enough to push his shoulder back and send the parcel in his arm flying. 

Caleb watched it arc through the air helplessly, soaring towards a mud puddle in the middle of the road, and there was nothing he could do to stop it in time.

Nothing he could do, but plenty Mister Clay could do apparently, and Caleb watched as Caduceus dropped his own package onto the muddy road and leaned forward to snatch Caleb's books out of mid-air, right before they hit the ground. He pulled himself up out of his lean to his full seven feet of height, and smiled sweetly down at Caleb.

"Hang on to that, Mister Caleb. Wouldn't want those to get ruined, would we?"

Caleb felt his mouth go dry. He was at a loss for words. He silently took the parcel back from his friend's hand, and if he flinched slightly as their hands brushed minutely, well...that was between him and Mister Clay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Caduceus having a crush on our local dirt wizard and not knowing what the heck is going on. I'm also a sucker for tooth-rotting fluff and pre-relationship nonsense. Hence this fic's existence. 
> 
> I'm terrible about replying to comments on here, try as I might, but if you'd like to talk Clayleb or Critical Role, feel free to poke me on tumblr at indigoire. As long as there's a fandom there I'm staying put. :P
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
